scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jcpag2010/How can Milo have no pet here?
=No Pet Porcupine= This is a brown North American porcupine founds in Full Stop Diner. Milo and Leon joins the party Full Stop Diner, porcupine found Milo from Camelcase Oasis and the dog found Leon from Vowelcano (mission in Dinner Service). The porcupine can make as Milo's pet, the porcupine was a pet sitter. Long time ago, when the porcupine was stinky, she sees Milo talking. They say "Porky, you need to take a bath!". The porcupine who named "Porky", after named as a North American porcupine. Milo buys a soap and shampoo, when Tots (in Storybook Keep), Glum (in Alliteration Abyss), Tiny (in Ampersand Beach) and other Maxwell's brothers (all Scribblenauts Unlimited levels) are here. The porcupine has a pregnant, the two baby porcupines are born (no quills of two porcupines except Porky the porcupine). And like a dog has a pregnant, the one baby dog was born. Milo says "Porky, your bath is ready!", and Leon says "Let's get you home, dog.", "Bye!" said Milo, "Good luck, Leon and dog!". When Tots was a babysitter drinking bowl of water, a favorite drink. The porcupine was thristy, when Milo came back and he asked "Who are you?", "I'm Tots!" he said. The two baby porcupines are hungry, the carrot was spoiled and they're crying. Tiny eating a carrot, a favorite food. Two baby porcupines are still crying, when it turns into a human and transforms into a vampire. "Farewell, Vampire!" said Tiny. The porcupine had no two babies and still stinky, her fat and pregnant, her porcupine quills handled by the vocal chord. "Porky, take a bath now!" said Milo, "Porky, you're sad cried along!". But she was fake. The porcupine screams (Screaming fake porcupine sounds like a girl) and ran into Serenity (in Metaforest) and Hector (in Underscore Mine). Glum accidentally hurting by a porcupine quill on a leg and the arm by running Porky, and the porcupine will be a fatboy. The porcupine started to cry, the porcupine sobbed, and the animal was a boy (Crying fake porcupine sounds voiced like the character Buttercup/Professor Utonium, who was sobbing and wailing since the morning in the episode Criss Cross Crisis on The Powerpuff Girls). The porcupine ran towards the wall, she began to touch it, and wails like a vampire. After touching the wall, the porcupine was a vampire and being spoiled. "Porky, you should be not crying, or turning into a human vampire!" said Milo, "How many time do you have to tell you? It's bathtime!". Human vampire cannot released the porcupines, three rabid North American porcupines are here. "My pet is human vampires!" said Milo, "I'm not a petter!". Tots laughed at Milo, Glum and Tiny had porcupine quills (two of the arms). "I'm not a porcupine anymore!" said human vampire, "I'm human vampire!". But it had enough to release it. Milo had no pet porcupine as Porky, it cannot released animals again and Milo was wrong sadly (Human vampire died by the Sun, "What should be done, I'm trying to sleep" said Blossom/Ms. Bellum). "What's the matter, Milo?" asked Hector and Serenity. "My pet was a porcupine and she dies!" said Milo, "When human vampire releasing it!". Milo looked started the eyes, ran into Tots and anger to kick Tot's leg and says "You did?!". Milo starts cry loudly or wail, and he runs away from Tots, Glum, Tiny, and the three rabid porcupines (through Capital City's little bridge when the tears down to the water; the tear will fall off to Capital City Runoff). Eventually, Hector or Serenity left Milo and he never come back and stays, Tots laughed and gazed. Maxwell sees Milo crying, he saw it. Eventually, Milo is not being a Porky pet anymore and cannot go home, Porky died as a vampire. Keeping pet of a porcupine is unknown, it will not back at all, they cannot release the porcupine again. But no porcupine. Category:Blog posts